One Eyed Assistance
by Legendary 2094
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been best friends since there second year. But when they're in they're third year Wiess feels something differnet and some one wants to help her out. White Rose. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth. Rated M for saftey. It's back and feedback is always appreciated.
1. Dates and Suits

**Hello this is a White Rose fanfic as you can tell! Gray is an OC that I came up with and is in another fanfic. If you wanna know who he is what he is and what his weapon is read at least the first two chapters.**

 **Gray: You're leaving me and Ruby's fanfiction?!**

 **No, first off Ruby and I, and second this is a quick test of something. However I do love white rose so anyways lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Ruby you idiot!" An all to familiar voice spoke. Weiss Schnee. However it wasn't a scolding. The sentence was followed with laughter. Team RWBY, JNPR, Gray and Sun plus Neptune were currently at the cafeteria. Ruby had said a clever, funny, and truthful joke about Cardin. "Yeah, apparently Cardin has a small thing!" Gray was the one who's on the floor laughing. "Good god Gray. You're laughing like a school girl." Weiss giggled.

"Well Weiss, Gray's laughter is pretty random. School girl laughter, chuckling, even laughing like an old man!"

"Yup!" Gray said proudly placing an arm around Ruby and fist bumping her. _Grrrr._ Thought Weiss. Over they're span of they're time at Beacon Ruby and Weiss have gotten significantly closer. Best friends they actually both agreed on. **Weiss said that they are best friends!** But over they're third year Weiss felt a bit different towards Ruby. Jealously, when Gray threw his arm around Ruby. _But does she even swing that way?_ Then, Meptune got her attention. "So, Snow Angel-"

"Oh, wait guys! Neptune's gonna get rejected for the hundredth time!" Gray spoke, lowering his tone as if he if he's spying. Causing Ruby to giggle. _Why is he so funny to her?_ Truth be told Gray does make dumb jokes, and that was a big way to make girl think you're crazy or an idiot. But to Ruby, both. "So, Snow Angel." Neptune said more annoyed at Gray comment. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"Neptune for the last time, no. I'd go out with Gray before you."

"Yes! Snow Angles mine!" Gray joked only to have Weiss smirk at him before hitting him. "Neptune, if you beat Gray at a spar I'll go out with you on a date."

"What about me what do I get?"

"Same thing."

"Ok."

"Fine. Good luck, Nep." Everyone had they're bets on Gray, and Weiss hoped Gray won. Minutes later Gray and Neptune were in the arena Pyhrra was calling the match. Neptune had his weapon at the ready. While Gray had his sheathed. "As you two know first to have the aura drops to red they're out or if they can't move."

"GRAY! YOU BETTER WIN!"

"I'll try Little Rose! Good luck Neptune." Neptune scoffed.

"You're fighting with fisticuffs, I got this." He then bragged.

"Ok. Now I'm really not going to hold back." Pyhrra began to count down.

"Three. Two. One. Go!" Gray sprinted with insane speed at Neptune uppercutting him in the chin. Lifting Neptune into the air, Gray grabbed his ankle and slammed him down on the ground. RWBY, JNPR and Sun groaned at the sound of Neptune slamming down on the ground. Neptune rolled on the ground in agony but quickly felt someone's foot on his stomach.

 _Gray did say that he's not holding back but jeez!_ Sliding back, he saw Gray charge at him, Neptune readied his weapon and fired, electricity flying at Gray, only for it to disappear. _Crap! I forgot about his semblance!_ Looking at his aura it was already yellow. _Crap!_ Neptune then switched glaive form. Neptune actually put up a fight. But was running out of options. He then noticed Gray stopped parrying. Blue white light appeared in him. Then... **BOOM!** Electricity flew every where. Zapping Neptune and making him fly back. With that Neptune got up only to hear Pyhrra yell: "Stop! Gray's the winner!"

"WOOOO!" Gray yelled sounding a bit to happy. On purpose of course. "Weiss, you better wear something fancy!" He smiled. Gray then walked up to Neptune. "Hey good job!" Gray offered a handshake only to have Neptune smack his hand away and walk off grumbling. Gray just shrugged. Walking up to his team he winked at Weiss who rolled her eyes but smiled.

 _Few hours later_

It was around night time Gray was waiting for Weiss. "Hey Grayyyy- what the heck are you wearing?" Yang asked confused. Gray was wearing a nice somewhat tux, the coat having small coattails. He also had a monocle on his nice white shirt. He also had a top hat under his arm. "Hmm, I am ready to go on my date with a certain heiress." Gray responded with a snooty accent. "Oh, god Gray, Weiss is gonna kill you with that voice." Ruby said laughing. Weiss then walked out of the bathroom. Weiss was wearing nice ice blue strapless dress that went down to her mid-calf's. "Mmm, you look lovely madam. Shall we take our leave?" Gray spoke once again in the accent, while kissing Weiss's hand, causing her to blush.

"Shut up! Let's go." The dating duo left and the RBY of RWBY and G giggled. Weiss had no idea what's in store for her.

* * *

 _Vale_

Gray and Weiss were walking down the street Gray was wearing his top hat and monocle. Weiss was embarrassed beyond believe. Luckily no one was around. "Gray were are we going?"

"Mmm, you'll shall see madam!"

"Gray I swear to god I'll murder you before we get home, if you don't stop that voice."

"Yes, sir!" Gray said now in a dumb voice. calling her "sir" on purpose. They had arrived at they're destination... An play theater? "Wha-"

"Come on Weiss shows about to start." After that nothing was said. The two enjoyed the show however, Gray had no idea what it was about. 'Hear ye' this 'Ne' that, at some point to people died, there was a couple at some point, they died. A lot of times Weiss had to stop Gray from leaving the room and embarrassing her. After the Show the two left with they're arms hooked. "What the fuck was that about?" Weiss sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Remind me to never to take you an opera show or play's."

"Don't worry, after that piece of shit I'll remind you every day."

"Its not a piece of shit! It's a tragedy!"

"Yeah well Spearshackle or whatever his name was has a run for his money."

"First off, his name is Shakespeare and second, he's dead."

"WHA- HE'S DEAD?!" Gray then broke into a fit of sadness. Bawling his eyes out. _W_ _hy is he like this, and he's basically a man?_ Weiss thought while shaking her head. The two had made it to the Airship and flew back to Beacon. "Weiss I had a great ti-"

"Gray. I don't like you."

"Hmm? Oh, I know. You like Ruby don't you?" Wha? How'd he know?

"Uh, I-yes. How'd you know?"

"Weiss. You're not the most stealthy of individuals."

"What?! I'm a ninja!"

"Weiss, the only reason why Ruby and the others haven't noticed is that they are all BLIND!"

"I-"

"Weiss, I saw you staring at Ruby's ass multiple times! I mean I know she has junk in the trunk, but good god woman, give it a rest!" Weiss blushed in embarrassment.

"Please Gray don't tell her! I gotta do it my self!"

"Relax Ms. Pervert, I'm cool." Weiss sighed in relief.

"Thank god. You're a great friend. " A few minutes later Weiss asked him something else. "Hey Gray? Why'd you go out with me even though I'm a lesbian?"

"Well I wanted to wear this snazzy suit!" Weiss then looked at him with a disappointed face. More silence for a few minuets. Then a tumbleweed blew by in the ship. "What? Its an expensive suit."

* * *

 **With that dumb answer this fanfic has come to a close if you enjoyed that please fav and review. Heck follow me so you can get alerts anyways have a great Night/Day everyone!**


	2. Things To Come

**Hello everybody! we've had a lot of people fav and follow by only 1,000 words! Thank you guys!**

* * *

A day has passed since the Spearshackle date. And Weiss has had a lot of conversations with a certain gray haired friend. Like for instance now, Weiss was watching Gray play some game. They're current conversation was about her and Ruby. Weiss had also just noticed was Gray has as changed into. Gray was a 19 year old gray haired man. Gray had black void-like eye, able to look at them forever. A certain criminal *cough* Roman *cough* had stabbed his right eye, causing him to lose one. However it didn't effect Gray at all. He was still his happy, cherry, no boundaries self. Gray has the body of a jock but acts like a male version of Ruby. Dorky. First night at Beacon he had no shirt showing muscles but had pajama pants with cute Ursa faces. Then Weiss took thought into herself. Weiss had grown significantly from her fist year at Beacon. Age, mentally, and physically. Physically Weiss' height was the same, being short. Her bust had barely grown, sadly. But on the side note she had become much happier with herself and her friends. Smiling, laughing and being MUCH nicer "So what are we going to do about you're Ruby situation, Weiss?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Huh, really? What do you think is going to happen? 'Weiss I have a sudden attraction towards you and want to bang you with my big butt!'" Gray imitated Ruby. Weiss immediate blushed and threw a pillow at Gray. It had no effect. "S-shut up!"

"What? You need a game plan sister."

"I know I know." Weiss then thought of something. "Hmm, Gray?"

"Yeah Snow Angel?"

"Wait hold my question for a second. How do you think the other are going to react after our 'date'?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll just say that you rejected me and I ran home crying."

"Don't do that! I'm not evil."

"Yeah I know. I'll just say that nothing happened."

"Well back to the question earlier, could you possibly help me, with uh, getting Ruby?"

"Getting? Is she a Pokemon?"

"Ughh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure." Weiss was shocked on how calm Gray was about this. _That took less convincing._ "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Ruby been single ever since I've known her."

"Really?! 17 years?"

"Yup. But Weiss my methods are kinda, uh, strange."

"Yeah, yeah whatever I can handle it." _She's going to be in one hell of a ride_. "Ok, Weiss. Whatever you say." He said while turning off his game and stretching. "Where are you going?"

"Huh? Don't you want help? If we're going to keep you're lesbianism a secret until you're ready then we can't 'train' you in a dorm where you're crush sleeps."

"Valid point."

"Well, Snow Angel lets go!" Gray shouted getting his usual attire. Giggling at her nut-job of a friend Weiss got dressed in her attire as well. Ready to go the non-dating pair left and went to Vale. On there way there Gray started to fill Weiss in, for his dating-and-happiness-fulfilled-life... plan. Or for Gray the D.H.F.L Plan. "OK Weiss! Are you ready for my patented D.H.F.L Plan!"

"What you dunce?"

'Wait! Don't call me that you could use that for Ruby. As a pet name."

"Good idea."

"Where are we going?" Gray chuckled.

"Oh you'll see." _Roller-coaster~!_ Gray sang in his head.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter it was designed to be a chapter, to see whats to come. Gray has a lot of plans for Weiss. And not the dirty kind. If you enjoyed please fav and follow, that shows me that you actually like this madness in my head. Also if I made some mistake which I probably did, let me know by Reviews! Good day or goodnight everyone!**


	3. The DFHL Plan

**Surprise** **Chapter!**

 **Gray: A wild Chapter had appeared!**

 **D.F.H.L Plan activate!**

* * *

"Ok, Weiss!"

"Why are you so energetic?"

"Wel-"

"And! We are in a park why?" Weiss yelled throwing her arms out. The Two were currently in the middle of a beautiful park. Lots of open trees and grass... Weiss wasn't pleased. "What? Parks are nice!" The Wolf side of Gray was clearly showing. Now all Weiss had to do was to throw a bone. Weiss sighed. "Who cares? Why do I even argue with you?"

"Because its entertaining and fun? Plus that out relationships?" Well that is true.

"Aren't you supposed to help me win Ruby's affection?"

"Yup!"

"Wait! Hold on! How do you even know that Ruby's into girls?"

"Well uh, hmm. You really want to know?"

"Yes." She said with determination.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I saw lesbian porn on her scroll!" Silence. Then a sigh again.

"Really Gray? Innocent little Ruby watching porn?"

"Yeah! Plus she told me."

"Ok, that I can agree on."

"Also look at me! I'm a walking babe magnet!"

"Well don't flatter yoursle-"

"Weiss."

"Fine you do look... Attractive." The two then had a awkward silence. "Ok if I was straight then I'd date you."

"Ok, off track! Soooo, Weiss why do you wanna date Ruby?"

"Hmm, well... Ruby is a complete idiot and I love her for it. She's funny and-"

"Yeahyeahyeah. Ok I don't wanna fall asleep! So, I'll just trust you." Gray started to pace. "First! You wanna be yourself."

"Oh, thanks Gray the next time I ask for advice, I'll go WATCH A CHEESY ROM-COM!" Gray unfazed by the insult continued his D.F.H.L Plan. "Second!" He shouted while staring into the sun, while pointing at it. "Whatever is a setup for something funny go for it!" Weiss was both paying attention and ramming her head into a wall (not really). " Is this really going to help?"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Jeez you dolt! Calm down."

"Remember pet names."

"Ok ok, lets leave this stupid park." Gray looked like he was in physical pain.

"Ok Wiess, I'll just pee and then we go."

"What?!" Gray then burst into laughter.

"Just messing with you I'm not a dog!"

"Only part wolf?"

"Sure." The two had agreed on that awkward conversation and began to walk back to Beacon for Weiss' moment of truth. Said person was getting nervous. "Uh, Gray? What if I embarrass my self?"

"Uh-huh."

"What if you're plan doesn't work?" Gray then Grabbed Weiss by the shoulders.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISGRACE THE D.F.H.L PLAN!" He said while shaking her.

"O-o-ok-k-k G-g-gra-a-ay-y pleas-e-e-e sto-o-op." Stopping the two walked again after Weiss apologized to the D.F.H.L Plan. "I'm sorry great D.F.H.L Plan!" She shouted into the sky.

"Ok Weiss you got this." _She's going to fail so hard!_ "I'ma go flirt with Yang or Velvet."

"Wait what?" The only that could respond was the wind and a Tumbleweed. _What?_ Weiss then walked to her dorm, confidently walking but on the inside freaking out. _Ok my god! Gray! I need you!_ _Wait... I got this_. Opening the door to her dorm Weiss was welcomed to a half naked Ruby. One towel around her hour-glass figure, and had damp hair. Weiss was freaking out... _Oh. My. God._ Until she passed out. Once again there was silence until Ruby spoke up. "Weiss?" Groaning. "Weiss?"

* * *

 **Ha ha! Didn't expect that huh? So much for the D.F.H.L Plan Right? Anyways thanks you guys for the 12 followers on the first chapter and even more with favs. I really appreciate it. Also everything is used as a joke Gray and everything said is used as a joke or for some funny reason. And last but not least funny enough I've actually come up with paring names for RWBY and Gray! Example: (GrayxRuby) Little Rose, (GrayxWeiss) Frozen Wolf, (GrayxBlake) Scapegoats and last but not least for paring names (GrayxYang) Plazmas. So with that said share this story, review it, follow and fav guys/gals. Goodnight/ Day everyone!**


	4. Date or Not A Date?

**Soooo... Been a while for this update huh? sorry but here we are!**

 **Gray: Enjoy! Also Author the announcement!**

 **Oh Yeah! This week is going to be filled with "Trailers"!**

 **Gray: What that means is that he will release vague yet interesting chapter/trailers for ideas for more fanfictions.**

 **For instance a Bloodborne Trailer! Last of Us Trailer! And a Destiny Trailer! Borderlands/RWBY Trailer**

 **Gray: Speaking of Destiny quick question! Should he have it as a standalone or a crossover with RWBY?**

 **With the announcements and questions over with, on with the latest installment of One-Eyed-Assistance**

* * *

After the whole passing out Weiss finally woke up. "Uh."

"Hey Snow Angel you're awa-" Was all Gray could get out before being thrown across the room by Wiess' partner Ruby. "OHmygodWeissI'msosorrysorryWeissifIdidanythingbad!"

"Ruby! Please! It's fine it's just I don't know, I felt light headed."

"OH thank god! I thought something bad happened!" Ruby sighed grabbing Weiss's head and shoving it to her chest. Weiss blushes. _Jeez! There like Yang's boobs! Why haven't I been staring here?! Oh God Gray's right! I am a perv!_ Was Weiss' mental conflicts in her mind. "Ruby! S-stop!" Weiss said but her voice, muffled by Ruby's bussom. "Sorry! I was just worried!" _God she's so cute!_

"It's fine you dolt." Weiss then looks at Gray who gives the thumbs up for the pet name.

"Ok! After that whole hugging and boob smothering, I need to take Weiss out to uh, talk." Ruby giggles.

"Ok, don't take to long now!" Ruby responded while hopping on her bunk. The team had changed rooms of the years but Ruby still wanted to keep the bunk bed idea. And Gray bed being thrown in a corner. Gray grabbed Weiss' hand and ran out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss could she Ruby. She had this kind of glare while looking at the two.

* * *

 **On the roof of Beacon**

"What the fuck happened?!"

"I passed out!"

"I know Ruby was half naked and you were on the floor nose bleeding.!"

"Yeah! That's something that will happen when you really like a girl and she's standing in front of you wearing nothing but a towel, that didn't even block the sight of, her..." Weiss trialed off.

"Oh." Gray said raising an eyebrow. "That's why you passed out. I think she bigger then Yang and that's saying something." Gray was right too. _She is bigger than Yang._

"Well so much for the D.F.H.L Plan."

"What? you didn't even do it! You passed out!"

"Eh, yeah you're right but it kinda was a bad idea to begin with." How dare she say something terrible about the D.F.H.L Plan! Truth be told, the plan was all made up on the spot but hey! Gray's got Yang so far!

"Well what do you have in mind Miss Your-Plan-Sucks?"

"Uhh."

"Exactly. No need for the plan then."

"Wait Gray!"

"Hey you wanted to do this and you CLEARLY wanna fuck Ruby till the sun goes down."

"I do not!"

"Ok, deny it. Have fun."

"Gray!"

"Yes~?" Gray answered in a sing-song voice.

"I'll do it. I'll do the plan."

"You know you don't need too."

"Yeah but it's the only thing we got to use."

"Ok then! By the way the plan is just two steps."

"Meh." Weiss could care less. Walking back to the dorm the White Wolf pair thought about what to do when she sees Ruby. _Just remember the D.F.H.L Plan. What a stupid name._ "Gray?"

"Yeah?" The one-eyed man groaned while stretching.

"Should I ask Ruby on a date?"

"Uhh, not a date buuut... You could ask on a little adventure in Vale."

"'little adventure?' Are we six?"

"Look..." Gray never finished his sentence. "Yeah I couldn't think of something snarky."

"Good one smart-ass."

"Speaking of ass."

"Don't start with Ruby!"

"You were starting something. Motorboating her." Weiss blushes then shoves Gray.

"You imbecile!"

"Hey! Snow Angel come back! Take me back one more time! I'll fix my problem!" Gray shouted, acting like a spouse in a faltering relationship due to a problem of his doing. Weiss only chuckled and continued walking to her dorm. Opening the door she was greeted with the rest of her team. Blake causally reading a book, as usual, and Yang, well being Yang and on her scroll. "Hey you two!"

"Hey Yang."

"Gray! Can you play that scawy game?"

"You mean that extremely frustrating game?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, fine." Gray sighed. "Weiss you gonna watch?"

"Nah. Oh Ruby!" _Damn didn't think she'd do it now._ Thought Gray.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna, I mean you don't have to but, I was wondering if uh, you wanted um," _Spit it out!_ "If you wanted to go to Vale with me."

"Sure! You wanna go tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Weiss said a bit to enthusiastic.

"Well, Weiss I'm gonna watch Gray get pissed."

"Blame you're sister!"

"I will!" Meanwhile Blake looked up from her book and sighed while closing it. She then walked over to where Gray, Yang and soon to be Ruby.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep." Weiss sighed while glaring at Gray, only because of his wiggling eyebrows, hinting a some dreams that Weiss would not be proud of. Quickly changing in her nightgown, Weiss said goodnight to a annoyed one-eyed friend, a Faunus, a blonde bimbo and her crush. Weiss than immediately went to sleep thinking of what she was going to do with her "date" with Ruby.

* * *

 **With all that done I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Gray: If you did follow and fav!**

 **Also! Leave a review if I messed up on anything or you just wanted to say something!**

 **Gray: He also needs fan art for this fanfiction and Gray Rose!**

 **If you want to do that let me know by Pms or review whatever you wish!**

 **Gray: But his suggestion would be Pm's**

 **Have a nice day-**

 **Gray: Or Night everyone!**


	5. Adventure of White Rose part 1

***Cough* Greetings person! I an a sick fuck up! How in the hell did this chapter get a letter for one chapter? *Cough* I know, a idiot. So! I have to remember the old chapter! And rewrite it! While, I'm sick! Great! Let's get started!**

* * *

Birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming as Weiss woke up with a smile. See yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up from her bed. She walked to the dorm's window and opened it, causing amazing sunlight to shine into the dorm. Suddenly, a dove flew in and landed on Weiss' hand. Weiss held the beautiful bird before it flew away, back outside.

Weiss smiled before arms wrapped around her waist. "Gah!" She panicked silently, turning around. She was shushed by a familiar finger.

"Shush, silly. We wouldn't want to wake the others, now do we?" Ruby?

"Ruby? Huh?"

"Yeah, it me silly. Did you forget who I was?"

"Kinda?"

"Well. Maybe this will remind you." Ruby giggled before kissing Weiss. Weiss jolted and opened her eyes, extremely confused on what happening.

 _Wha?! I-HUH?!_

 _Randomly, a alarm clock filled Weiss' ear drums._

 _What's happening?!_

* * *

Weiss jolted awake and groaned.

 _Your not even on your first date and you can't resist to dream about her. Way to go, Weiss._

Weiss sluggishly, crawled to the bathroom, fresh clothes in hand.

 _No wonder it was a dream. It started way to fairy tale-ish._

Weiss started her shower and placed her clothes on the counter of the sink. She then waited patiently for the shower to heat up. The plans for the date would help pass the time.

 _There's no doubt that dolt is gonna want to go to some type of weapon shop. We could walk around first._ She thought before entering the shower. Minutes pass and Weiss just decides to go with the flow.

 _This date is gonna go horribly wrong._

* * *

Weiss steps out of the bathroom and sees her date yawn and step in. "Good morning to you too, Ruby." Wiess smiles. Ruby rubs her eyes and groans.

"Ha ha, Schnee. Very funny." Ruby closes the door and Weiss looks over at Gray. He was currently squeezing the life out of a pillow. Weiss walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Gray."

"Rrr." Gray groaned like a dog.

"Gray~"

"Rrr."

"Who wants a bone, huh? Who wants a bone?" Weiss said in a 'owner talking to they're dog' voice. Gray's eye's snap open and he leaps on Weiss.

"Bone?! Where?! Oh, very funny." Gray talked like, probably a dog would if dogs could talk. He realizes that there is in fact, no bone and returns to normal.

"It is very funny!"

"Would you two keep it down?! SOME people need they're beauty sleep!" Yang yelled while throwing a pillow at them. She then later her head back down on to a pillow-less bed. "Hey, can you pass that back to me?" Gray throws it back and Yang goes back to sleep..

"So, why'd you want me up?"

"I need your help."

"Uh, what do you mean? Need some magical syrum that will win the heart of Ruby?"

"No."

"Good. Because I'm all out. You gotta wait like nine more months."

"Idiot. What if I mess up?"

"Weiss, for the one millionth time, you won't mess up. She already likes you. There's no way you can mess this up."

"I feel like I'm going to mess up now."

"That's the spirit! Now let me take a shower we eat breakfast and then you can go on your little adventure."

"We're not kids."

"You are in my eyes!" He said while wiping a tear off his face.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were on the Airship to Vale and Weiss just couldn't stop shaking. Everyone at the table gave mixed sets of advice.

Ren and Pyrrha: Just be yourself, you got this.

Jaune: Why are you asing me for advice?

Gray: Don't worry. I fell like a bush is gonna watch this entire date succeed.

Blake: Don't ask me. I'm not the person you should be asking for advice.

Nora: Ren! More pancakes! What? Weiss is asking me for date advice? Easy! When ever a girl hitter on Ren, I broke they're legs! And very piece of they're body. So! Just do that with Ruby!.

Yang: Don't hurt my sister, Schnee.

Weiss shivered at the thought. "Weiss? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you sure? Look, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't bite." Weiss sighed.

"Ok. I'm just nervous is all." Ruby giggled.

"Don't be." The Airship came to a stop and the two left. Weiss heard russling of twigs and turned around. "A bush?" Just as she said, a bush stoppedal in the middle of a paved sidewalk and sat there. Weiss turned back to Ruby who stared at her with confusion. Just as she turned around, the bush ran away. "What the heck was that?"

"I have no idea, Ruby. But, whatever it was, it was really dumb. So, wanna head to a café? I know there's a real good one not to far from here."

"Sure. How do you know it good. Did you bring all of the girls you dated there?" Ruby joked.

"No, dolt. My sister told me about it." The two began walking, Weiss telling Ruby where to go.

"Oh, that's nice." Ruby then moved closer and grabbed Weiss' hand, interlocking they're fingers. For the entire way to the café, Weiss had the biggest blush on her face. And the walking bush wasn't helping.

 _I knew this date would be awful. But, I like it that this. Adds a while new aspect to 'awkward dates'. Whatever. Where's that café?_

* * *

 ** _Ok so this chapter probably sucks. I know. Sorry if it did. Reason why is because I did a dummy stupid and messed this chapter up. Thanks to Anzac-A1 for noticing it. Now, honestly I apologize for the crappy chapter and me disappearing. *cough* now, I am making more chapters, just, I'm just not putting them out just yet. Why? Because I'm dumb. So, I'm sick, it's 1 in the morning, I got school tomorrow, and I'm sick. I am going to bed. Have a great Day / Night everyone. Stupid 'H'. *mocking the letter H* Oh! Look at me! I'm fucking everything up!_**


	6. Adventure of White Rose part 2

**Back with more!**

 **Gray: The continuation of Ruby and Weiss's "Adventure" in Vale begins now!**

* * *

What is with Gray being so literal?

Weiss thought. She looked over and witnessed one of Ruby's goofy smiles.

She's been even happier since the cafe. "Ruby where are we going now?"

"Um, I have no idea." Weiss facepalms.

"Ok dunce, we'll just go to a weapon shop then go home." The tall leader jumped with enthusiasm and grabbed Weiss's hand. Using her semblance Ruby dashed to the closest weapon store. A mysterious bush sighed in defeat.

 _Across the city_

"Ruuuuubbbyyy!" Weiss screamed as she was dragged across Vale. Ruby stopped with a screech of her boots and Weiss fell on her face. "Opps! Sorry Weiss!" Ruby apologized while picking Weiss up. "Oh, no problem Ruby." Weiss said, a little out of it. The two walk, well one walked and one stumbled, into the weapon store. Ruby dragged Weiss around pointing out the many weapons shown around the store. "A mace that has EXPLOSIVES on it?! A scythe that transforms into a two-handed axe? A LAZER sword?!" Ruby listed of the many things. Weiss sighed as she walked to the counter and asked for two vials of dust.

The sad thing is that she's on the other side of the store and I can still hear her.

The man at the counter hands Wiess the two vials and Wiess goes to find Ruby. It wasn't very hard since Ruby was yelling at every weapon or peice of gear shown around the establishment. "Ruby?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ruby."

"NO way!"

"Ruby!" That got her attention. Ruby snapped her head to where Weiss was standing and saw her with her arms crossed. "Time to go dolt." Ruby whines and says her goodbyes to the wonderful weapons before being dragged out of the store. Weiss stretches quickly before looking at a saddend Ruby. "Oh for goodness sake Ruby, I got you a dust vial. Here." Weiss said trying to sound like her self back in her first year at Beacon. Ruby squeals and bear hugs Weiss. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Ruby! My bones! They're melting!" Ruby releases her and give Weiss a goofy smile. "We should get back to Beacon dolt." Ruby nods, keeping her goofy smile. Weiss giggles and they walk back to the Airship docks.

 _Back with Gray._

"Where the fuck did they go?" Gray was extremely confused about were the two goofballs ran off to. "Damn. This thing is so itchy." Gray scratched himself because of the supposedly itchy bush he made. "Well, guess my job's done with. Time to go back" Gray walked back to Beacon, still in the bush

 _Back the White Rose duo_

The two had landed back at the Beacon docks and were currently walking back to they're dorm. "Weiss I had a great time. Walking around Vale couldn't have been anymore fun."

"Or by the way Gray said it: Our Great Adventure Around Vale?" Ruby giggles.

"Yeah, you could say that." The two arrive at the door to they're dorm and they look into each others eyes. Piercing blue and gazing silver. The two smiled at each other as they walked closer. They're faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath. They slowly came closer and just as they were about to connect the door to they're dorm flew open. Laugher and Yang came from the room as Blake followed her. "Yang! You're so dead! When I get my hands on you!" The White Rose duo stepped away from each other and blushed. Ruby looked back at Weiss. "I-I-I'm gonna go inside o-ok?" Ruby stammered.

"Uh-huh." Was all Weiss could get out. Ruby quickly ran in and shut the door. After a few minutes Weiss jumped up into the air and squealed silently throwing her arms everywhere in excitement. She quickly pulled out her scroll and texted Gray.

Weiss: Head to the roof as soon as you get back to Beacon! :)

Gray: Did you get laid?

Weiss: Shut up and hurry up.

With that done Weiss patiently waited for her friend.

Fifteen minutes later

Finally Gray walked up to the roof and Weiss huffed. "Finally! My god what took you so long?"

"Oh you know, walking around in a bush isn't fun. Or comfortable."

"Why didn't you just ditch it?"

"It was expensive!"

"What's with you and useless lien spending. You know what? I don't care. I'm way to happy about what almost happened." There was silence for a few seconds.

"So you gonna tell me or are we just going to stand here?"

"Opps! Yeah! Me and Ruby almost kissed!" Weiss smiled a goofy smile.

"You're hyped about that?"

"Yeah!"

"Weiss, it didn't happen though. Why be excited about almost kissing someone?"

"Look asshole, it me. I'm excited about it ok?" Gray threw his hands up in defeat.

"Ok! Ok, chill out Snow Angel." Weiss groans.

"Ugh, not you too."

"Meh, I like Ice Queen better."

"But I grew out of those names!"

"Yeah but, it just fits you." Weiss fake pouts and Gray laughs.

"Whatever. We should head back."

"Uh, don't you think it be a bit awkward?"

"Yeah! That's why we're heading back!"

"I hate you sometimes." They walk back and Weiss inhales and exhales.

"Relax Weiss. Your not giving a earth-shattering speech." Weiss punches him in the arm and he laughs again. Gray walks inside first then Weiss. The two see the RBY of RWBYG playing/watching a game. "Huh." Gray said. "Watcha' doin'?"

"Game. Boss fight. Shut up." Yang quickly answered. Gray shrugs and finds a spot to sit while Weiss sits on her bed. She noticed when she entered she saw Ruby blush and quickly look away.

Maybe she does like me. What am I dumb? She moved in to kiss me! Or am I going crazy?

Weiss laid down on her bed and huffed, now turning her attention to Yang's intense boss battle.

Maybe this will distract me.

And so Ruby and Wiess' Adventure To Vale has ended.

* * *

 **Darn Bumblebee duo!**

 **Gray: They ruin everything!**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed please fav/follow! It helps me notice that this story needs to continue.**

 **Gray: Also leave a review! Helps us realize mistakes and if you enjoy this! Plus, we're using it for questions!**

 **Oh! Before I end this I'll bother you with this! If you want or already had made cover art for this, Gray Rose or Petty Affections let me know! Pm me the link or what it is. If you want to and need help with an idea ask me! I'm more then willing to help!With that said, have a great day-**

 **Gray: /Night everyone!**


	7. Wise Words

"Wah!" Gray said like a ninja while throwing a fist at Weiss. RWBG and JNPR currently had Mrs. Goodwitch's class. Small three person groups were made and two would go on one. Meaning, Gray vs Weiss and Ruby. Bad combination. Gray was even goofing around and it still proved difficult. Ruby was putting up a good fight while Weiss as still recovering from being knocked on her ass.

 _Come on Weiss! Don't just sit there!_

Weiss recovered and ran at her two battling teammates. Weiss closed her eyes and ran full speed, her fist held back. Weiss tripped. How you ask? By her own teammate. While Weiss was running and giving off the most intense battle cry ever yelled, she didn't notice Ruby's fighting stance. Ruby's foot was a little out and it caused Weiss to fall. "Ow!" Weiss said holding her shin. Gray laughed and Ruby punched him causing him to slightly keel over. "Ha ha, urgh!" Content with Gray's suffering, Ruby goes to her partner. "Are you ok?"

"Yup, just banged my shin." Weiss said in a exaggerated strained voice. Ruby giggled.

"Get up silly." She offered a hand to Weiss which was taken. Weiss blushed in embarrassment but smiled. The smile was quickly changed when she looked at Gray. "At least some one cared!"

"Hey I cared! Just I show my affection by laughing at you." Gray retorted. Weiss and Ruby sighed. After they're bickering Goodwitch called the class to there seats. "Now class we'll do some sparring with others. So, who wants to go first?" Ruby raised her hand instantly.

"Ooh oh! Miss Goodwitch! Miss Goodwitch! Miss Goodwitch!" Finally Goodwitch sighs.

"So, Ms. Rose and-" Weiss then raised her hand. "Ms. Schnee. Please grab your weapons you two." The two partners grab they're equipment and walk to the arena. The two get into they're stances sja smirk at each other. "Begin!" Ruby springs into action, swiping at Weiss. Weiss dodges out of the way a stabs at Ruby's back, staggering to girl. Weiss dashs up ans slashes at Ruby only for the girl to vanish in a flurry of rose petals. Ruby appears behind her and kicks her in the back then, she moves her scythe so it's in front of Weiss. Ruby then pulls the scythe towards her, yanking Weiss back with the deadly weapon. Weiss quickly spun around and tookmanother stab at her partner. She then used her glyphs to get away. Ruby however, kept on attacking, not keting Weiss get away. The batgle was coming to a close as Ruby ended it with a quick slice. Weiss fell on her butt again and sighed. Ruby smiled and reaached for Weiss' hand. Weiss smiled back and grabbed the hand. Standing up, Weiss was pretty close to Ruby, they're faces fairly close to Ruby's. The two blush as they look into each others eyes. Gray coughs loudly followed by Yang's laugher. "Congrats Miss Rose. Now woukd you please stay there whike Miss Schnee rakes her seat and Mr. Gray comes here." Gray then sprints to the weapon lockers and Weiss and Ruby look at each other. "Oh, god."

"Good luck Ruby." Weiss then quickly hugs Ruby and winks before running of. Ruby smiles with a small blush and turns around. The smile disappeared when she saw Gray completely ready. "Oh, Ruby I, um, changed my weapon completely. Sorry." Gray's weapons were basically two scythes that ran up his forearm. Ruby readied her self as Gray smirked. "Let's have some fun Little Rose!"

"Begin!" Gray charged Ruby with extreme speeds and swiped at Ruby with his two scythes. Ruby barely dodges the attack and stumbled. Gray then rushed up to her and shoulder charged her making her collapse. Gray slammed his two scythes together with a ear-busting noise. Ruby readied Crescent Rose against Broken Stem, Gray's new scythe. The two clashed and Ruby was losing the battle. "Let's go Ruby!" Weiss yelled. Yang and Blake joined in as well as team JNPR. "Woo! Let's go Ruby!

"You can do it!

"You got this!

"Break his legs!

"Nora!" Ruby smirked as she fought the clash slightly winning the scythe on scythe battle. Gray launched her back and slashed her chest. Ruby quickly recovered and dashed away. She slashed Gray's back then quickly dashed away and repeated the action. Gray started to hqve light blue and white smoke emanate from his body. Ruby dashed back but was quickly knocked down when a white burst of light exploded from Gray. Ruby aimed Crescent Rose but was stopped when Gray had Broken Stem at her neck. "That's the match!" Goodwitch called. "Well done to both of you." Gray offered a hand to his best friend and she accepted it with a smile on her face. "Nicely done Little Rose. At least you got friends that chant for you."

"They're your friends too Gray." Goodwitch called it a day and the Crew walked to they're respective dorms. Gray collapsed in his bed, acting as if his feelings were hurt from nobody rooting for him. Ruby smiles and flops on her bed with a groan. Weiss sits on her bed and stares at the floor. Yang and Blake flop in they're beds too. "Well, that was fun." Ruby perked up.

"I guess Ruby." Weiss some what agreed. Gray groaned.

"It was fun for me."

"Of course it is you idiot." Wiess spouted, Gray chuckled.

"Meh." Eventually, Gray fell asleep and Yang and Blake ran out of the room, Yang saying something about Blake's _Ninjas of Love_ book and Blake trying to kill her. Weiss looked up from the ground to see Ruby staring at her and they both blushed, quickly looking away. Weiss looked at Gray and sighed.

What an idiot.

Weiss tried to keep her self from looking into the silver orbs that belonged to to her leader but, couldn't keep her self from doing so. She soon looked back at her leader and Ruby was doing the same.

What do I do?

She then remembered Gray's _words of wisdom: Remember, just fuck the bitch_. In Wiess head she pictured Gray giving a thumbs up before disappearing.

Words of wisdom my ass

Weiss then heard Ruby get up from her bed.

This is so awkward.

Ruby then sat next to Weiss. Weiss' hands grew calmly and she tried to steady her breathing.

Don't panick, also don't think of Gray's words.

'Just fuck a bitch.'

Damn it!

"Weiss?" Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Ruby.

"Wha?!"

"Whoa? Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, just, just, thinking."

"You sure your ok? I mean I know your fine but I'm saying-Wait! I don't mean your crazy I'm just curious about you-Not that I know you can handle your self but-"

"Ruby. Relax." Weiss then hugged Ruby, even though her heart was beating a million miles an hour. Ruby jolted at the sudden action but relaxed eventually, hugged back.

"Sorry, Weiss." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Dolt." The two stayed like that for a bit in relaxing silence. Then, it got to the point of borderline creepy.

I don't want to break up.

Slowly the two broke up and looked into each other's eyes again. Ruby smiled as well as Weiss. The partners were dangerously close, so clos that they could hear each other's silent breathing. Slowly the two moved closer and closer, now close enough to feel each other's breath. Ruby cupped Weiss' cheek and slowly pulled Wiess in. They're lips connected and Ruby closed her eyes, while Weiss had hers popping out of her head.

Oh my god!

Weiss closed her eyes and grabbed the back of Ruby's head, deepening the kiss. Ruby gently pushed Weiss on her back and layed on top of her. Weiss stopped her temptation of grabbing Ruby's, 'assets'. Ruby opened her mouth and asked for entrance, which Weiss gladly granted. They battled with they're tongues, soft moans coming from the two. Running out of breath the two nearl break apart, only before they could swirl they're tongue one more time. The two hesitantly break apart and look into each other's eyes again, a string of saliva connecting them. The two pant as they try to recover they're breath. "Wow." Ruby spoke, blushing.

"Yeah." Weiss responded terribly while blushing as well. Truth be told, her mind was currently fried from the pervious lip lock. Ruby brushed a stray hair from Weiss' face. "What do we uh, do now?"

"I guess to uh, make it offical we um, go on a date?"

"Sounds great Weiss! When should we do it?" Ruby perked up while caressing Weiss' cheek.

"Uh, screw it tomorrow?" Ruby nodded. "Great. We can wear just normal clothes."

"Good." Ruby gave Weiss a peck on the cheek and got up from her bed. She walked to the door and winked at Weiss before closing the door. Weiss spreaded out on her bed, sighing.

"You fucked a bitch didn't you?"

"Gray!"

* * *

 **Hey! They finally did the thing!**

 **Gray: Yeah! All thanks to my advice!**

 **Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Anyways if you enjoyed or laughed at any point while reading this please fav/follow.**

 **Gray: Also write a review of my excellent advice!**

 **Plus, there's a poll going on for my next RWBY fanfic.**

 **Gray: It has my own team, Beasts as a story, a silly harem starring me and a Bloodborne cross-over or Transistor cross-over as categories!**

 **With that said, I'm Legendary and have a great Day-**

 **Gray: /Night everyone!**


	8. Dates and Antics

**Reading reviews that interest me:**

 **Guest: I** **honestly think this could be a pretty good story, if you didn't keep forcing your little shitbag Gray into it at every possible opportunity**.

 **God damn man/woman.**

 **Gray: That cuts deep.**

 **Well, Gray is in this story because he had fit the role of the goofy perverted friend of Weiss. Also, _his_ 'advice' is extremely funny and not very helpful however Weiss made the best of it. If Gray is in a story were her isn't the main character he'll be a side character. Not the best explaination but, to be honest this is myfourth time re-writing this chapter and I'm both physically and mentally drained.**

 **Gray: I'm sorry for you loss.**

 **Anyways,Date Night!**

 **Gray: Aw shet!**

 **It's finally here Weiss grew a pair, or whatever the term is for a female, and kissed Ruby! So enjoy this silly date and trust me, they're won't be a 'bush' following them**

 **Gray: Damn.**

* * *

"So, the big day! It all comes down to this." Gray said was him and Weiss walked down the hall to they're dorm. "I mean, I would've went with something more... Extravagant, for a date." Gray points to Weiss's outfit.

"What's up with this. It's what girls wear all the time!" Weiss was currently wearing the basic outfit for a girl. A normal T-shirt, light blue jeans that were slightly ripped and Ugs.

"I know but, I just, don't, see... You, in that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it means." Wiess shoves Gray while chuckling.

"Jerk."

"Ice Queen."

"Wolf!"

"Snow Angel."

"Ugh! Dunce."

"Hey, that could be another nickname for Ruby!" Weiss nods in approval. They reach the dorm and Gray walked in and closed the door. Weiss heard Ruby giggle and speak up, "Gray, you couldn't wait till I was dressed?" Instantly Weiss slammed her face a the crack of the door, try to get a peek of Ruby.

 _Damn, Gray is in the way!_

 **Are we really trying to get a peek of Ruby?**

 _Yeah!_

 **Why do you have to be the perverted one while I'm much more reasonable?**

 _Don't know, don't care!_

Both of you shut up!

Weiss sighed.

I can't believe I have two crazy voices. One is perverted and dumb!

Gray walks out as Weiss slumps down to the ground. He joins her and begins to nudge her. "Hey buddy. How ya doin'?" Gray asked, speaking to her like she's a dog.

"Mm."

"You ok?" He nudged her again.

"Mm!"

"Come on. Talk to me." Instead of that Weiss leaped on Gray and began to throttle him. "We-ah! Weiss! S-stop! Don't do this to your buddy!"

"Don't kill my best friend Weiss." A familiar voice said. Weiss looked up from her idiot friend Gray and saw Ruby. Ruby was wearing a loose rose red shirt,, showing her assets. Sje was also wearing a pair of yoga pants, showing her... bottom assets and a pair of ugs. If she was trying to seduce Weiss, she succeeded. Weiss got up from Gray and stared at Ruby, stammering. "Ah,uh,huh,guh." Ruby giggled and tried to look innocent. Sadly with a body like hers she didn't look very innocent. "What's the matter Ice Queen like what you see?" She said trying to sound seductive.

"You look amazing Ruby." Ruby blushed and looked down.

"T-thanks."

"Alright lovebirds! Go out on the town have fun! Enjoy yoursleves!" Gray quickly ran into the dorm and closed the door. The two girls looked at eachother before shrugging. Weiss grabbed Ruby hand and the two blush before walking off. "Are they gone?" Yang asked Gray who was poking out the door.

"The bird has left the nest." Gray sniffs holding back tears. "I'm so proud of Weiss!" Gray grabs Yang and cries on her shoulder before pulling out a hankerchief and blowing his nose.

"Wanna spy on them?"

"Nah, I spied on them before and let me tell you, a bush? Not the best sneaking outfit."

"Meh. Wanna play some video games?"

"Yup."

* * *

Upon arriving at the Vale airship docks, Weiss and Ruby strolled out, hand intertwined. "So where are we going Weiss?"

"Seeing a movie that I know you'll love."

"And that would be?"

* * *

"Oh the only and ever Grimm Eclipse."

"Weiss! Oh my god!" Ruby picked up Weiss in a hug and squeezed. Weiss groaned.

"Ruby! I wanna see the movie _with_ my insides, inside!"

"Sorry, Weiss! I'm just so excited!" She put Weiss down and Weiss sighed.

"Let's go dolt." The two walked to the theatre with Ruby having a little extra bounce in her step.

 **She seems excited.**

Well we are gonna see the movie she's been wanting to see for a week now. 

_Maybe we can cuddle with her!_

Only time will tell.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah but that popcorn kinda ruined it for me. It was way to buttery."

"Are you kidding me?! The butter is the best part!"

"Whatever weirdo."

"Whatever, Ice Queen!" Ruby teased. Weiss looked at her like a hurt puppy.

"That hurts Ruby. We were supposed to have something special!" Weiss pretended to shed a tear. Ruby giggled and kissed her cheek.

"That's something special." Weiss blushed and shook her head, making Ruby giggle again.

"S-shut u-up." Weiss stuttered. She led Ruby to her next destination. "The popcorn was still gross."

* * *

"Watch out! Sniper!" Yang shouted pointing at the screen. Gray was currently playing a tactical espionage operations game. Gray was dodging a red dot by crawling and throwing smoke bombs. Gray started to whimper as well as Yang. "RUN!" Yang screamed in his ear. Blake opened the door to the sound of Yang screaming. "Do I even need to ask?" She spoke calmly.

"Darn sniper!" Gray yelled. Blake shook her head and sat down on her bed pulling out a book. However, her curiosity 'killed' her and she turned to see her two teammates antics.

* * *

"Weiss, I'm having a great time." Ruby said, leaning her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Thank god, I thought I was doing terrible." Wiess sighed in relief. Ruby giggled.

"Your doing fine, Weiss."

"Thanks, Ruby." Weiss smiled. She kissed Ruby temple and Ruby looked down slightly embarrassed. The two stayed like that as they walked back to the airship docks.

* * *

"What the fuck did the boss just do?!" Yang threw her arms up, being heavly to intrigued by the game. The trio had switched games and they were now playing a certain game were the characters could change they're weapons on the fly too. "They're chest just exploded with snakes!" Blake was controlling this time and she actually seemed nervous.

"Watch out the katana guy!" A black hooded figure leaped at Blake's character and slashed, one shotting her.

"Bullshit!" Blake yelled. Gray and Yang were startled on how angry she got.

"Uh... Maybe we should take it away from you."

"Hiss!" Blake hissed like a cat and swatted Gray's reaching hand like a cat as well. Blake then gave a long meow before returning to normal. "What just happend?"

"You swatted my hand! Yang can you kiss my boo-boo?"

"What am I a nurse?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Gray turned his attention back to Blake. "Anyways, you swatted me like a cat."

"Woah. Maybe I should chill out for a bit." Blake gave the controller to Gray and they changed seats.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were still on the airship, on they're way to Beacon.

 _Weiss! Now's our time to kiss her!_

 **The perverted side does have a point.**

Fine! Fine!

"Ruby, tonight has been lovely." She said getting Ruby's attention.

"Yeah. I'm glad you took me out." Ruby smiled. The took looked into eachothers eyes before kissing. Ruby gently pushed Weiss to a wall and opened her mouth when Wiess prodded it with her tongue. The two fought for dominance of the kiss and Ruby quickly won and explored Weiss' mouth, making the girl moan. Weiss threw her arms around Ruby's neck while Ruby kept her hands at Weiss's waist. Needing air the two broke away for a few seconds before reconnecting. Weiss moved her hands lower stopping at Ruby's waist, not wanting to advance with Ruby's approval. Ruby opened her eyes meeting Weiss' and they had a shirt conversation. 'Go.' 'You sure?' 'Do it.' Weiss then lowered her hands again, grabbing Ruby's ass and pulling her closer, getting another moan from the quirky girl. The broke away with a sigh, a string of saliva connecting them. Weiss blushed and wiped it off, still keeping a hand on Ruby's rear. "Your a good kisser." Ruby spoke up.

"Heh, yeah." Was Weiss' lousy response. Ruby giggled and pecked her lips. The airship was slowing down and they moved from the wall and to the exit of the ship.

* * *

The couple walk to they're dorm and are greeted by three screams of rage. One more angry. "Fuck this game!" Gray. Weiss and Ruby exchanged glances before opening the door. Gray was standing up hands behind his head, sighing. Yang hung her head in shame while Blake shook her head in disappointment. "Ok, then. I'm gonna take a shower." Ruby smiles and pecks Weiss on the cheek before walking off to the bathroom, pajamas in hand. Gray gave a thumbs up however still looked annoyed. Weiss smiled and returned the gesture.

Mission Accomplished!

* * *

 **So, the two finally have they're date! As well as some BYG shenanigans. Also guess and see what games I was talking about! For a gamer they're pretty easy to guess. Hints, one was a slight inspiration to Gray and the other I mentioned a while back.**

 **Gray: Have fun!**

 **Guessing aside, if you enjoyed the antics if BYG and the date fav/follow!**

 **Gray: Go ahead and write down a review as well!**

 **With that said have a great Day-**

 **Gray: Night everyone!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, Legendary here. I'm not in the best mood that I'm usually am in. Right now I've been thinking a lot and all I think about is how much I'm a failure. A failure as a student, a failure as a friend, a failure as a son. And a failure as a writer. I'm going to be taking a break for a while. I'm so so sorry I just, I need to do some thinking. Gray Rose, Petty Affections and One-eyed Assistance will stop being made for a while.**

 **Once I'm in a better state of mind they'll be back to they're normal random updates.**

 **Once again I am so sorry. I love you guys.**


	10. Author Note 20

**Hey everyone, Legendary here! So, after that very dumb Authors Note and quiet naps and thinking later, I'm ok! I'm back to my dumb, silly awkward self. Thanks to everyone giving me support going though this silly period of time.**

 **So! I should probably explain why I was like that right? Well, I am the type of person who, well, thinks very deeply. I was supposed to play basketball for my freshman year but decided to hold it off until sophomore year. I thought about it and for some reason, thought I was a failure at basically everything.**

 **Dumb right?**

 **Gray: Very.**

 **Shut up you! I'm spilling my guts here! Anyways, I fell asleep and had a very interesting dream. I am NOT bullshitting you on this. Basically, I had a run down of everything I had done every since I began writing. I played football, a lot of fun. I wrote more fanfics, I talked a lot more (always good) and my generic comedy at school and here expanded. How the fuck was I a failure? I mean, I can be a failure in the future possibly, but I gotta look on the bright side like I usually do.**

 **I am the type of person who thinks really intensely on certain subjects. That's just how I am.**

 **So! With that all said, I am gonna continue my basic, random update schedule. Now in all seriousness, I am A ok now. I just have these thoughts at times but this one kinda affected me a bit.**

 **I love you guys for the support and for you just being you! You've helped me continue the stories that I love writing! Gray Rose has... 38 favorites and 57 followers! Let alone 17,000 views! Holy crap! Also One-Eyed Assistance has 13 favorites and 31 followers! Plus 3,000. And last but not least Petty Affections! It has 14 favorites and 21 followers and 4,000 viewers. Honestly, I thought that one would be the worst out of the three. Thanks to you, you've continued these stories!**

 **With that I thank you! Now, time to start writing! Get ready!**


	11. Fanfics and Cutesy Romance

**God damn, I'm just a bif dummy stupid aren't I? I am so sorry for delaying this for so long! I- I don't even know what to say. So! Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks pass, the White Rose couple became more open, much to Weiss' surprise. However, Gray has gotten more…Gray-ish. "Gray, I'm gonna freaking murder you if you don't stop." Weiss seethed. Ruby grabbed her hand and Weiss instantly relaxed, as well as blushing.

"What? All I'm saying is that it's true!"

"You could not beat Goku you just can't." Blake answered for Weiss.

"Why can't I?"

"Because, he's in another dimension. Plus, dunce, he's a anime character. God, you can be a real dunce some times." Gray frowns as Ruby patted his back.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha sighed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Jaune, they're having a argument about Gray being able to beat Goku from Dragon Ball Z."

"Which I totally could!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Blake shouted in strange anger. "He's died I don't know how many times! He the best protagonist ever! Your story sucks!" Everyone looked at Blake in horror and confusion. Mostly by her talking about a story about Gray.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked along with Gray.

"There's a story about Gray and he dates Ruby."

"Really? Ruby's a lesbain. That and we're best friends."

"That's how you fell in love!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray was getting scared for Blake's well being.

"Are you high on catnip?" Yang said while offering a hand to Gray, which he quickly slapped. Blake glared at the two and shook her head. "I guess I'm going insane." However on the inside she was panicking.

As Blake tried to find a excuse to leave and go to her laptop, the rest of the table continued to yell at Gray. "Well, what if Weiss started some sort of, uh, derp-ocalypse."

"We don't even know what your talking about."

"Uh…nevermind." Weiss and Ruby turned her attention to Blake.

"So, what were…you…where'd she go?" Weiss questioned. All there was, was a tumbleweed in her seat. "Uh, what?"

"I don't know Ruby."

"Weiss. I'm scared. I don't know anybody anymore." Ruby cried while holding her head as if she had a headache.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Ruby."

"I'm back!" Blake yelled before crashing into her seat. "Ow."

* * *

Team RWBY plus Gray walked back to they're dorm in different ways. Weiss and Ruby held hands while Blake held her nose in a book, and Gray plus Yang had they're hands in they're pockets. Gray then had a idea. "Yonk!" Gray shouted before yanking Blake book out of her hands he then ran ahead with Yang and Blake in tow. "Gray! Give me my book back!"

"This is a fanfiction what the heck are you reading?" Blake blushed. No! They'll see the paring! "Petty Affections?"

"GRAY!"

"Oof!" Blake tackled Gray and furiously swiped the book from his hands. However, a familiar blonde stole the book again. "Yang! Please! Give it back!"

"No can do, kitty cat. Gray, should I read it?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll hold her back." Blake then hisses at Gray and paws at him. Gray holds his hands up in defeat. "Or we could just walk into the dorm room and read it."

"Yeah, we should probably do that. Let's go!" Yang then dashed away followed by Gray, then Blake. Weiss and Ruby stared at where they're teammates used to be. "Why did I get put with such imbeciles."

"Hey! That's my sister, my best friend and me your talking about!" Ruby pouted. She then smiled. "Thanks!" Weiss smiled back and shook her head before giving Ruby a peck on the cheek.

"Dolt."

"I like that nickname!" Weiss giggled and continued walking.

"Hey, you wanna ditch them?"

"And do what?"

"Go to the library and watch movies on my scroll."

"Weiss." Ruby said in a shocked tone. "That's an amazing idea! Screw them let's go!" Ruby them squeezed Weiss' hand before zooming off.

* * *

 _ **Back with the Golden Gray Kitty trio…**_

"Guys! Unlock the door!" Blake was leaning on the door to her dorm and was slowly pounding on said door.

"Gray then, kissed…Weiss passionately?" Yang started with enthusiasm but quickly changed to confusion. "Uh…Gray? You may wanna read this."

"WHAT THE HELL?! Blake!" Gray ripped the door open and Blake flopped onto the floor. "What the heck is this 'Petty Affections' stuff. It's interesting, yet weirding me out."

"Uh, it's a fanfiction."

"You mean, those really disgusting bang books? When some 'fan' writes about to characters banging?"

"That's one part of fanfictions, but sure."

"Oh. I might start reading them."

"Same." Yang added.

"Really?!" Blake peeled her face off the floor and looked at the Golden Gray duo in surprise and excitement.

"Sure. Why not?" Blake isn't alone in this cold, bitter, lone-fanfiction-reading life! Huzzah! Blake jumped up and smiled at the two.

"You'll love it." Blake began to go into detail on all sorts of categories. Gray and Yang look at each other, and think the same time.

 _'What did we get ourselves into?'_

* * *

 ** _Back with the White Rose couple…_**

Ruby and Weiss were snuggled together in a corner if the massive library and were watching a movie on they're scroll…or at least they were. Ruby decided it would be 'more entertaining' if they watched let's play's. Now, they did laugh a lot, but…Weiss didn't get some of the jokes. Especially with the whole 'Diamonds in the sky' thing. Ruby snuggled closer to Weiss and the heiress blushed. "Still nervous?" Ruby smirked. Weiss then kissed her on the lips. Ruby, then blushed.

"Still embarrassed?"

"Touché." An idea popper inside Ruby's head but she quickly dismissed the thought.

 _It either end horribly or wonderfully…Ah, screw it._

"So, Weiss…"

"Yes?" Ruby pressed pause on the scroll.

"I get embarrassed easily, huh?"

"Y-yeah?" Weiss answered in a question manner.

"Well," Ruby sat up and moved her hands to Weiss' face gently squishing her cheeks. "We'll have to see about that."

"Wha?" Weiss asked with a squished face. "What are you talking about?"

Oh my god! She sounds so adorable! Ruby thought. Focus, Ruby. Now the time to show all of that seduction practice!

"Um, uh."

 _What are you doing?! Seduce her!_

"Uh, ga-kiss me!" Ruby then mashed her lips with Weiss'.

 _What the actual, heck Ruby? That was horrible!_

Weiss was extremely confused on what just happened but, she melted into the kiss none the less. Weiss moved the scroll away and moved her hands to Ruby's waist. The kiss that Ruby, attempted, at making, turned more normal and natural.

They slowly broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Weiss then reconnected the two, and Ruby made the kiss deeper. Weiss slid her tongue across Ruby's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted.

The two danced with they're tongues, while moving Weiss. Weiss layer down on the floor while Ruby straddled her, while still holding the kiss. Needing air the two broke apart. Weiss smiled while moving a bang out of Ruby's face. "Your really beautiful, you know that?" Weiss said. Ruby giggled and pecked Weiss.

"Your so cheesy."

"I would say something back, but then I feel like I would turn into Gray." Ruby bursted into a fit of giggles, Weiss joining her. Ruby then looked at Weiss again.

"I love you, Weiss."

 _Uh….what?_

"What?" Weiss said like a kid having stage fright.

"I love you."

"Don't you think that's a bit early to say?"

"Meh, guess that's the little Ruby coming out."

"Little Ruby?"

"Yeah. Like my conscience. But much more innocent."

"I think you are going to stay innocent for a while."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way now would you?"

"No. No I wouldn't."

* * *

 **Honestly, I am truly sorry for delaying this for so long. Anyways, I'll keep this short. If you enjoyed leave a review down! Tell me if it was good, ok, could of been better etc. I love constructI've criticism.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	12. The Library

After Ruby's failure at 'seducing' Weiss, the couple scrounged up and headed to they're dorm, where they're maniacs that they call teammates, we're probably killing each other. The two walked hand in hand, until Ruby bumped into Nora. "Ow!" Ruby groaned as she fell on her butt the same with the energetic valkyrie. Nora looked up and saw the heiress and Ruby.

"Oh! Hey guys!" She turned around and took her partners hand as Ruby did the same, massaging her rear to soothe the pain.

"Hey, Nora. What's up?"

"Oh, you know! Ren and I are going to the library to 'study'." Nora physically put quotation marks and smiled. Ren sighed and nodded.

"Well, it's a half truth."

"Ren! Shhhhh! Don't tell them our secret." Nora jumps to Ren side and 'whispers' in his ear, however the volume of her voice didn't go down in the slightest. Ruby and Wiess blushed furiously, jumping to conclusions on what they were talking about.

"Um, what?"

"Oh, nothing~! Well just be going! Let's go Ren!" Nora then grabbed Ren hand interlocking them, and sprinted off. The White Rose couple just stared at the couple before shrugging. "It never ceases to amaze me on how Ren could put up with Nora." Weiss sighs.

"Well, you deal with me."

"Well, your – you."

"I don't think that's a good reason." The two continued to head to they're dorm, only to be stopped (Or run by) Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Guys! Have, you seen, Ren and Nora?!" Jaune panted after running.

"Uh, yeah. They went to the library." Ruby answered. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged worried looks.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Ren and Nora, or at least Nora, have a bad reputation of being in there. Mainly because of, vile acts'." Pyhrra said. The four of them gulped, thinking of a image of Nora doing terrible things while forcing Ren to assist her. "Jaune we need to go before we're all banded from the library!"

"Let's go! Don't worry knowledge! We're coming to save you from Mad Queen Nora!" The couple then raced off. Once again Ruby and Weiss scratched they're heads in confusion.

"What?"

"Let's just get home, Ruby."

"Ok." Finally without any distractions, they reached they're dorm. Opening the door the couple found they're teammates huddled around a, computer?

"Blake this is…very strange." Yang spoke with worry in her voice.

"Yeah. What the hell is this?" Gray added.

"I already showed you! What do you think?"

"You wrote this?" Yang asked slowly.

"Yeah!" Never has the team heard so much happiness come from Blake.

"Well, I'll tell you. It's basically a bang book. You just showed me what I thought fanfictions were." That happiness was quickly destroyed.

"Huh?" Blake looked at her friends and frowned adorably. Gray's wall of 'manliness' was breaking, but he held his own.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. From what I've read, and I've read a good chunk, you have every character banging." Having enough of this strange conversation, Weiss interjected.

"Excuse me, but what are you imbeciles talking about?!" Blake jumped grabbed her laptop and sprinted past Weiss and Ruby. Gray and Yang turned around and greeted to couple.

"Oh! Hey guys! Had fun at the library?" Gray high-fived Yang as she asked. Ruby and Weiss blushed again and yelled at the two.

"That's gross! We're not Ren and Nora! That and we just started dating!" Gray and Yang laughed hysterically at the enraged couple. Once Ruby and Wiess calmed down Gray and Yang sat down on Blake's bed. Gray and Yang smiled at each other before turning to Ruby and Wiess, they're smiles gone. "Weiss." "Ruby." The two said simultaneously. "Sit down." Ruby and Wiess gulped and sat down.

As soon as they sat down, the White Rose couple instantaneously grabbed each other hand. Gray and Yang stared at them until they were comfortable. Weiss compared them to the twins in the Shining.

"So…" Gray started. "You two have been dating around, oh I don't know, a month? Two? Two?" He reiterated the question to Yang, asking if he's correct.

"Few weeks, soooo….around a month."

"Ok, a month. And me and Yang want to set some ground rules."

 _Uh, what?!_ The two girls thought at the same time.

"What Gray said. Weiss, we don't want to hear, see or even think about what you and Ruby would want to 'do'." Yang agreed. Gray nodded and shrugged.

"I agree. Sorry Weiss and Ruby but I don't wanna see any of that." Weiss' jaw dropped.

"You make jokes about it all the time!"

"True but it's me. I mean look at me! I am on a team with four girls and one guy! We're the only team that's made up of five people! And it's me! I make sexual and perverted jokes all the time!" Weiss nodded and calmed down.

"I guess that's reasonable. Ruby?"

"Yeah. Truth be told, we weren't really thinking about it anyways."

"Eh, it's better to have it explained now then me carrying Yang away from Weiss' corpse later." Gray explained.

"You two look like a very terrifying couple." Ruby sighed.

"Well, we aren't dating. Nor do I think we ever will."

"Yeah, she's not my type." Weiss and Ruby looked at the idiotic couple in complete disappointment. The two exchanged looks, basically having a conversation with they're eyes. 'They're dumb aren't they?'

 _'Yup.'_

 _'I think they're banging.'_

 _'Yup.'_

 _'Is you mind just yups?'_

 _'Yup.'_

 _'Good lord.'_

 _'Yup.'_

'SHUT UP!' Weiss glared at her girlfriend as Ruby looked, well, Ruby. Gray and Yang shook they're heads at the two. "You guys are so weird. Welp, me and Yang are going to Vale."

"Why? Where ya going?" Ruby asked.

"Clubbing!" Yang smiled. Gray usual snarky smirk faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Yay." He wooed unenthusiastically.

"Let's go, Gray!" Yang then grabbed Gray by the collar and ran out of the room.

"There's been a lot of running, and chasing and a lot of confusion going on."

"Yeah. Hey where's Blake?"

* * *

 _In the land of Blake…_

Blake was in the library trying to read in peace but, a certain team that just so happens to sound like the planet Jupiter, was distracting her. The book-loving Faunus was sitting at one of the many tables in the massive library. "Nora! Stop! You're destroying literature!" Pyrrha cried. Nora ran away from her team and ran up to Blake.

"Oh! Hey Blake! Whatcha' doin'?" Nora asked, beaming with energy.

"Reading."

"A book called…Petty Affections?" And again, Blake's embarrassment grew and she flopped her head on the table, sighing. "Oookkk, then. I'm gonna goooo…bye!" Nora then ran off again as Pyrrha Jaune and Ren caught up to her. Blake could only think:

 _Why doesn't anyone understand me?_

* * *

 **So insert not-really-a-self-plug plug here. Yeah once again Most things in this are just jokes and only jokes. Well, whadda think? Good, bad? Bueno, malo? Light, dark? Tell me how I did.**

 **Man, I feel like one of those stickers you see on the back of a Nerd Squads car, or anyone that has a business in a van. You know what I'm talking about, 'call this number and tell me if I helped' or 'tell me if I'm driving right' yada yada yada. Eh, whatever.**

 **Oh! I'm getting a schedule together so I can manage my time more efficiently. That and I can take breaks and see your feedback.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


End file.
